


Розы между моих бедер

by jana_nox, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Also a kitten, Lots of it, M/M, Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, adam quietly and constantly freaking out, embarrassing emotions and the people who are bad at having them, ronan being super chill as always, zero murder squash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Четыре вещи, которые могли разрушить их, но не справились.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	Розы между моих бедер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses in Between My Thighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794380) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



## 1.

Делить постель с Ронаном Линчем было непросто.

Бывало, он заранее мог сказать, что сон принесет с собой ужасные вещи, и оставался ночевать в Барнс. В другие дни — предпочитал рискнуть. До сих пор его спящий разум, кажется, распознавал, когда Адам был рядом, так что пока что единственным живым организмом, вернувшимся с ним в реальность, был крохотный рыжий котенок, который разбудил их мурлыканьем над ухом Адама. Котенок Джордж Бернард Шоу, прозванный так по известным только Ронану причинам, остался жить в доме 300 на улице Фокс-уэй, да так и не вырос.

Примерно в половине случаев, когда Адам уже засыпал, Ронан продолжал бодрствовать. Если Адам очень уставал и Ронан не хотел его тревожить, он выползал из кровати и занимался тем, чем занимался Ронан, пока нормальные люди спали. Проснувшись, Адам мог найти на полу своей квартиры: кораблик, построенный из скрученных листов бумаги; вязаную мышку, набитую кошачьей мятой, — подарок для Джорджа Бернарда Шоу; кольцо склеенных друг с другом зубочисток, торчащих острыми кончиками вверх, как будто самый маленький частокол в мире; серию рисунков из снов, достойных, по мнению Адама, стен жилища серийного убийцы, а по мнению Ронана — пошел на хуй, Пэрриш; семнадцать копий лучших хитов Нила Даймонда, что было для Ронана шуткой, но Адам спокойно относился к Нилу Даймонду, поэтому это Ронан остался в дураках. Следующим утром Адам нашел сплетенный из рыболовной лески и осколков компакт-дисков мобиль и назло Ронану повесил его на стену, потому что тот нервно вздрагивал каждый раз, когда мобиль крутился и Нил Даймонд бросал на них выразительные взгляды своим криво вырезанным глазом.

Если все условия идеально совпадали — Ронан уставал достаточно, чтобы дрыхнуть без сновидений, и Адам не учился, не работал и не шлялся где-то по делам Кейбсвотер — Ронан спал, подобно змее обернувшись вокруг Адама. Тогда Адам просыпался с ощущением полного восстановления за ночь, как не случалось с ним никогда в жизни, и он чувствовал себя обновленным и полным жизненных сил. Странно было осознать однажды, что, просыпаясь рядом с Ронаном, он был счастлив. Разве мог ли человек постоянно кипеть от счастья? Казалось — нет, но все же так оно и было.

Ронан будил их обоих своим кошмарами — обычными, какие случаются у почти обычных людей — примерно раз в неделю. Эти кошмары были источником их единственной ссоры, дошедшей до кулаков, которая случилась с ними в самом начале, когда они еще не знали друг друга. Ронан, который, если бы ему давали шанс провести пять минут наедине с Адамом, потратил бы четыре минуты и пятьдесят девять секунд трогая его, после этого кошмара оттолкнул Адама так яростно, что тот обиделся и был готов его возненавидеть. Но стоило Адаму оставить его в покое, он все больше и больше накручивал себя, пока, в конце концов, не уходил из дома, громко хлопнув за собой дверью. Вернувшись на рассвете, он заползал в постель позади Адама, прижимался холодными руками и ступнями к самым теплым его частям, и это бессловесное извинение остужало кипящий в Адаме гнев, хоть и не заставляло его забыть пережитую обиду.

Все было довольно плохо, чтобы после четвертого раза Адам специально попросил Кейбсвотер впустить его в ронановский сон (чего он давненько не делал) и застал его там врасплох.

— Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь? — беззлобно спросил Ронан.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, какого хуя, — ответил Адам, усаживаясь рядом с ним на качели, появивившиеся в то же мгновение, как Ронан его увидел. Ронан промолчал и привел качели в движение, отталкиваясь одной ногой.

— Каждый ебаный раз одно и то же, — в итоге признался он. — Я стою у въезда и смотрю на его мозги повсюду, чувствую запах гниющей крови, а птицы начинают его клевать. Стоит мне проснуться, чувство никуда не исчезает. И ты здесь ничего не сможешь поделать. Лучше уже не будет. Если ты хочешь чем-то помочь, просто… отвлеки меня.

— Как я должен тебя отвлечь, если ты не позволяешь мне до себя дотронуться? — спросил Адам, постаравшись унять дрожь в голосе. Настолько сильное желание прикоснуться к кому-то было для него в новинку, и он едва был готов признаться в нем самому себе, не то чтобы попытаться объяснить Ронану, как ощущение, что его отталкивают, напоминало ему о том давно забытом моменте в продуктовом, стыд и ненависть, которые он чувствовал, когда ему напоминали о собственной ничтожности.

— Пэрриш, если я позволю тебе до себя дотронуться, я разревусь на твоем плече, как какой-то хуев младенец, — Ронан оттолкнулся слишком сильно, и Адам затормозил пятками по настилу крыльца, чтобы замедлить их бег.

— И что? — спросил он.

— А то, что я ненавижу реветь, а ты сделаешь вид, мол, все в порядке, хотя на самом деле смутишься на хрен, — объяснил Ронан. И он был прав, пришлось признать Адаму, что бесило еще больше. — Просто… не знаю, поговори со мной. Расскажи мне обо всех коробках с дерьмом, которые ты починил на работе, или о твоей скучной домашке, или о том, что нужно Кейбсвотер. Мне однохуйственно, просто произноси слова, а я буду тебя слушать.

— Ладно, — сорвался Адам. — И к твоему сведению, я переживу, если вдруг начну смущаться. Я не настолько эгоист. Я могу с этим справиться. 

Ронан несколько раз начал было что-то говорить, но в итоге промолчал.

— Дело не в тебе, Пэрриш, — в итоге выдал он. — Если одна из этих штук… если я выпущу это наружу, будет хуже, чем с ночными кошмарами. Их я могу контролировать. Что бы это ни было, оно… я больше не… буду человеком.

Из всего, что Ронан ему когда-либо говорил, Адам понимал это чувство лучше всего, так что вместо ответа он обернулся на качелях, чтобы посмотреть на здание, в котором Ронан иногда любил прятаться в своих снах.

— Нечасто встретишь крыльцо, присобаченное к замку, — заметил он.

— И как много замков ты видел? — спросил Ронан. — У них могут быть хоть двухэтажные веранды, откуда тебе знать.

— А ты как много замков видел, долбоеб? — толкнул его Адам. — Вот там вообще стеклянная раздвижная дверь.

— Они автоматические, — ответил Ронан, будто это что-то объясняло.

Позже он взял Адама за руку, отвел его в замок и показал, что было внутри, также аккуратно и мимоходом, как много раз водил его по Барнс. Проснувшись, Адам не помнил подробностей, но помнил достаточно, чтобы хватило полностью стереть навязчивое ощущение отказа, затопившее его ранее.

В следующий раз, когда Ронану приснился этот кошмар и он сидел в тихом давящем углу в квартире Адама, больше похожий на одного из порождений его кошмаров, Адам не попытался подойти к нему или спросить, что случилось. До этого он планировал пересказать историю каждой машины, над которой трудился днем, но вместо этого он сказал:

— Я не умел кататься на велике, пока мне не стукнуло двенадцать. Мы не могли его себе позволить. Мне кажется, к этому моменту все как-то считают, что ты уже умеешь кататься. Как с плаванием. Если признаешься, что не умеешь, все решат, что ты еще ребенок. Была семья, которая съехала практически за ночь — соседские ребята придумали, что они были в программе защиты свидетелей или что-то такое, но, по-моему, они просто хотели убраться оттуда так быстро, как только могли… и они оставили после себя мальчишеский велосипед. Он валялся там какое-то время, может месяц, прежде чем я забрал его себе. Я не хотел, чтобы он заржавел, но и не хотел, чтобы мой отец про него прознал, так что я спрятал его в сарае в нескольких километрах от дома и тренировался, когда вокруг никого не было. У меня ничего не получалось. Когда я наконец-то набрался смелости покататься по-настоящему, я врезался в припаркованную машину и сломал запястье. Не знаю, как меня не раскрыли. Мне кажется, отец решил, что это он мне его сломал, поэтому он не задавал лишних вопросов. Потребовался целый месяц, но я починил перед велосипеда, он все еще лежит у меня. И я все еще очень плохо катаюсь. Даже когда я слышал обоими ушами, у меня были проблемы с балансом. Короче. Поэтому я редко кому разрешаю видеть, как я катаюсь.

Ронан издал задумчивый звук и, ровно когда Адам собирался продолжить, прокомментировал:

— Это была чертовски скучная история.

— Иди пожри дерьма, Линч, — легко ответил Адам и разрешил Ронану снова себя обнять.

— Затыкаться необязательно, — добавил Ронан. — Расскажи мне еще своих дерьмовых историй про жизнь в трейлере, чтобы я мог спокойно уснуть. 

И вот тогда Адам начал перечислять все машины, над которыми работал в тот день, и заснул прямо посреди слова, рассказывая о первой же.

## 2.

Адам был застенчив в случаях, когда сам не ожидал, и беззастенчив в других вещах, застававших его врасплох. В теории, если так подумать, грубое обращение ему не должно было нравиться, но они с Ронаном вели себя в постели довольно жестко, и он, кажется, был вполне доволен. Адам все ждал, что его начнет напрягать, что Ронан толкал его на кровать, нависал над ним, высмеивал его брови, тащил в поля, прижимал к стенам и целовал, но в его действиях не было злого умысла. И Адаму скорее нравилось, что Ронан с ним не деликатничал.

Когда он зажимался, Ронан не злился, что было бы совсем плохо, и не расстраивался — что было бы куда хуже. Он не успокаивал и не осторожничал, не делал вид, что все в порядке. Просто двигался вперед. Иногда он говорил что-нибудь, отчего Гэнси непременно хлопнулся бы в обморок, и не то чтобы Адаму это нравилось, но это смягчало ситуацию. Периодически маячащая где-то за его ухом конечность, приближающаяся к его голове вне поля его зрения, или незнакомое прикосновение к затылку, или даже неожиданно схваченная рука могли испугать его. Большую часть времени он держал себя под контролем: нельзя было просто так вписаться в школу типа Аглионби, если подскакиваешь каждый раз, когда кто-то хлопает тебя по спине. Но время от времени он вел себя подобно слепой птичке, удирающей от хищника на чистом инстинкте, и придя в себя, не мог скрыть стыда и злости.

Он извинился — всего лишь однажды.

— Если ты будешь говорить “прости” каждый раз, когда ведешь себя, как психованный, это быстро надоест, — только и сказал Ронан. Он лениво валялся на кровати Адама, поглаживая Джорджа Бернарда Шоу, и его рубашка задралась, обнажая живот. Адам смотрел на полоску темных мягких волос внизу его живота и позволил себе выглянуть из темной коробки страха/стыда, которая выросла как из ниоткуда и окружила его со всех сторон. Еще тридцать секунд назад Адам лежал, вытянувшись рядом с Ронаном и положив голову на его плечо, и чесал Джорджа Бернарда Шоу под его маленьким кошачьим подбородочком, чувствуя, как тот мурлычет. Ронан обнял его и зачем-то протянул руку — хотел погладить пальцем его ухо, провести по волосам, сделать любой из тех бесчисленных тихих и прекрасных жестов, которыми Ронан к нему прикасался — и Адам сам не понял, когда успел оттолкнуться от кровати, но вот он уже стоял рядом с ним, тяжело дыша и произнося: “прос… прости, прости меня”.

Адам разжал кулаки:

— Мудак, — сказал он, ненавидя, как дрожит его голос, и залез обратно в кровать. Рука Ронана молниеносно обняла его, но в этот раз Адам был к этому готов. Тем вечером его ждало так много домашки, что придется полуночничать почти до утра, но он позволил себе насладиться этой пятиминуткой сбереженного удовольствия: прохладная комната, жаркий бойфренд и теплый мурчащий кот.

## 3.

Той частью мозга, которая сопротивлялась привычному контролю над его жизнью, он гадал, станет ли секс проблемой. Раньше, еще когда он только начал интересоваться Ронаном, он все не мог представить, как на самом деле прикасается… наблюдает — возможно, из любопытства, но никогда не воображал собственные прикосновения и определенно никогда не хотел, чтобы кто-то трогал его. Он чувствовал себя глупым и обидчивым, неловким и полным проблем, даже когда просто думал об этом. Сейчас было смешно даже вспоминать, как, сидя за столом, он на мгновение отпускал на волю свое воображение, гадая, как могло бы быть... Но он никогда не позволял себе додумать эту мысль, стряхивал ее с себя раздраженным движением плеч и полным отвращения "нет". Нет, ему такое не нравилось. У него не было проблем с тем, что мужчины делали друг с другом, но он, Адам Пэрриш, которому не нравился Ронан Линч, участвовать в этом не собирался.

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебе хочется меня на хер сожрать, — однажды лениво сказал Ронан, изучая темно-фиолетовый засос на своем животе.

— Может, и хочу, — ответил Адам, с трудом поднимая голову и кусая Ронана с другой стороны, чтобы отметки были симметричные. Он втянул кожу сквозь зубы, всасывая ее в рот, пока у Ронана снова не встал, и Адам перекатился между его ног и применил свой рот с большей пользой.

Он обожал, как беспомощно напрягались бедра Ронана на его плечах, как он со всхлипом выдыхал имя Адама; он никогда не подгонял его — и всю свою жизнь Ронан был невъебенно сложным, но не в те минуты, когда Адам прикасался к нему; как он с удовольствием ему сосал и (Адам мог поспорить) матерился забитым членом ртом, как отказывался сдерживаться и отдавал себя всего без оглядки. По началу Адам не любил свою жадность и пугающую отчаянность. В нем копился голод по многим вещам в жизни, но никогда по чему-то подобному, и теперь, когда он знал, теперь, когда он понимал, что они могут сделать друг с другом, он терял голову каждый раз, стоило ему увидеть тело Ронана. Дисциплина и вбитые в него безжалостные правила были частью его жизни и будут еще долгое время, но в этой области он не мог контролировать себя, как бы ни пытался — и его не сдерживало даже присутствие Гэнси.

Это пугало: вот они сидели в окружении друзей, а в следующее мгновение все, о чем мог думать Адам, — это как Ронан идет от дверей Монмута к Свину. Движения бедер Ронана выдергивали из разговора вокруг, лишали возможности вздохнуть и притягивали его взгляд, подобно магниту: легкий изгиб поясницы прямо над его задницей, расправившая крылья поперек плеч татуировка, в которую Адаму всегда хотелось вцепиться зубами. Он знал: хватит одного его взгляда, одного движения пальцев, шустро пробравшихся под край ронановой майки и дотронувшихся до кожи, чтобы Ронан забыл, что делает, и повернулся к нему, и спустя мгновения они бы были уже где-то только вдвоем — где угодно. Ронан бы прижал его к стене, а Адам бы кусал за особое местечко на шее, отчего бы тот лишь быстрее и резче двигал бедрами, и Ронан бы дрожащим голосом прошептал, что им пора схуяривать отсюда побыстрее, чтобы Адам мог его наконец выебать. Так далеко у них еще не заходило — стыдная правда заключалась в том, что каждый раз, стоило им оказаться в объятиях друг друга, им сложно было переместиться с той поверхности, к которой они оказывались прижаты, и Ронан чаще всего говорил так, потому что знал, что его дрожащий голос сводит Адама с ума, особенно если он спрашивал: “когда ты собираешься выебать меня, а, Пэрриш?”

Сложно было оставаться непоколебимым, столкнувшись с подобным.

— Ты обсуждал с Гэнси… ну, все это? — однажды вечером после школы спросил Адам, когда они стояли, прислонившись к БМВ, слишком ленивые, чтобы заходить пока внутрь.

Ронан ухмыльнулся, глядя на землю.

— Он поздравил меня с тем, что на мои давние чувства все-таки ответили.

— Господь, — только и хватило Адама.

— Я знаю, — они стояли, осененные чудом, которым являлся Гэнси в их жизнях, пока Ронан не толкнул его локтем: — Он также посоветовал мне быть с тобой нежным.

Адам фыркнул.

— Что он сказал на самом деле?

— На самом деле этот мудак сказал: “Будь нежен с Пэрришем”, — Ронан сделал паузу, чтобы дать Адаму прочувствовать все свое отвращение, и добавил: — “Потому что он может уничтожить тебя”.

— Я действительно могу? — спросил Адам. Он знал, что это было правдой, и ненавидел себя, ведь ему это нравилось.

— Но разве я не могу уничтожить тебя в ответ? — ответил Ронан, подняв бровь.

Ты уже это делаешь, подумал Адам в ответ, но вслух произнес лишь:

— Наверное. Не могу поверить, что Гэнси так тщательно думал о нашей половой жизни.

Ронан пожал плечами.

— Наверное, все довольно очевидно.

Адам покраснел так быстро, что у него закружилась голова, а румянец спустился вниз по обеим его рукам.

— Как думаешь, он знает… — он не смог закончить мысль, но внутри его головы она продолжилась множественными окончаниями: что я хочу прикасаться к тебе каждую секунду каждого дня? что из-за тебя я еле могу сосредоточиться на всем, что мне предстоит сделать? что единственное, почему я делаю все, что должен — это потому что я хочу тебя? Все ли понимали, как сильно было его желание? Видели ли они, насколько он не мог контролировать себя?

— ...что я позволю тебе делать с собой все что угодно? — Ронан снова улыбнулся в асфальт. — Все это знают.

— Что я хочу, — через силу начал Адам, — что я хочу сделать все с тобой.

Ронан провел пальцем по запястью Адама.

— Нет, — был его внезапный ответ. — Нет, думаю, этот секрет лишь для меня.

Дыхание Адама сбилось в такт движению кожи Ронана о его кожу. Он хотел сказать, что ненавидит ту силу, с которой его хочет, но это было бы неправдой. Он обожал это. Никто на свете не был настолько бодрствующим как Адам, когда Ронан Линч прикасался к нему.

— Я знаю, что я странный, — сказал он. — Я всегда… хочу тебя.

Ронан оторвал взгляд от земли и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты думаешь, я собираюсь жаловаться, потому что тебе нравится мой хуй?

— Но ты же скажешь мне… ты остановишь меня, — продолжил Адам, пытаясь довести разговор до конца. — Если тебе что-то не понравится?

— С каких это пор я похож на гребанного мученика, Пэрриш?

— Тебе не нравится, когда другие видят твои слабости.

— Нет, это у нас про тебя, — Ронан выпрямился и развернулся, грациозно прижимая Адама к боку машины бедрами и поймав голову Адама в клетку своих рук. — Тебе нравится, когда я кончаю так сильно, что у меня мозг вытекает, ведь в таком случае ты менее слабый, чем я.

Руки Адама дернулись дотронуться до него, и он не успел остановить себя. Ладонями он мог чувствовать острые соски Ронана, и тот прижался ко лбу Адам своим лбом, когда тот начал с ними играть.

— Что мне нравится, — неровным голосом добавил Ронан, — это как тебя возбуждает, когда ты делаешь мне приятно.

Это было правдой: Адам делал неровные вдохи-выдохи и терся о бедро, которое Ронан просунул ему между ног. Он не осознавал, что делает это, точно так же, как инстинктивно среагировал на сводящие с ума пальцы Ронана. Ронан отпустил машину и скользящим движением положил руки Адаму на задницу, что завело того еще больше. Адам откинул голову назад, на машину, и сорвано застонал, попытался остановить себя, а потом сделал это снова, уже громче, когда Ронан сжал его в своих ладонях и прижался еще ближе.

— Видишь? — выдохнул Ронан. — Тебе так нравится меня заводить. Как только я кончаю, ты тут же теряешь голову.

— Ты собираешься кончить? — спросил Адам, просто пламенея от одной мысли. Возбуждение зажгло его нервные окончания, и он едва узнавал собственный голос.

— Если мы продолжим в том же духе, то да, — сказал Ронан, двигая бедрами медленными мучительными кругами. — Но я хотел бы дождаться, пока мы не останемся одни.

— Я мог бы снова сделать так, что у тебя встанет, — ответил Адам. Неожиданно он снова отчаянно захотел, как и всегда, поиграться с телом Ронана, пока они не достигли того ритма, когда все вокруг становилось так хорошо, настолько утоляло голод, даже чересчур, когда он получал именно то, чего всегда хотел, а потом и еще сверху — и когда ему этого только ни хотелось. После повторяющихся снова и снова вопросов о том, чего он хочет, ответы на которые ему были неизвестны, наконец-то он мог назвать хотя бы одну вещь, и это было прекрасно.

— Если мы кончим сейчас, мы просто потом зайдем внутрь, съедим гребанную пиццу и вырубимся, — сказал Ронан и застонал, стоило Адаму сжать его сосок немного грубее. — А я хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал.

Адам прижался щекой к щеке Ронана, чтобы почувствовать его яростный румянец кожей.

— Ну тогда, — пробормотал он Ронану на ухо, — пожалуйста, не говори подобные вещи.

— Ты такой нахуй вежливый, когда вот-вот готов кончить в штаны, — Ронан крепко поцеловал его и отпустил. — Вали в машину.

## *

У Ронана, казалось, не было возражений против того, чтобы его снова и снова радостно развращали в квартирке над церковью. Адам спросил его однажды, было ли ему странно сразу после мессы переходить к сексу, и Ронан, который в этот момент стоял на коленях и вообще-то был занят, только удивленно посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. Позже Адам решил, что ему, наверное, было все едино: преклоняешься тут, преклоняешься здесь — без разницы.

В квартире каким-то образом было одновременно и влажно, и холодно. Денег на отопление не было, но Адаму было все равно, потому что у него был Ронан и все возрастающая гора одеял. И все равно, раздеваясь, он вздрагивал и весь покрывался мурашками, пока Ронан не оборачивался вокруг него, обнимая теплыми руками и находя шею горячим ртом. Адам любил такие моменты — когда они только-только разделись. Они не стыдились наготы, но было что-то в этом первых секундах привыкания друг к другу, заставляющее их смущаться, и Адаму нравилось, как медленно Ронан касался его, будто забыв, что у него было на это разрешение.

— Прекрати меня отвлекать, — хрипло сказал Ронан, проведя несколько минут, зацеловывая Адама до состояния расплавленной глупости.

— Забирайся в постель, пока я не передумал, говнюк, — парировал Адам, моргнув, будто только-только проснулся, и попытался сдержать улыбку, глядя, как Ронан ныряет на матрас, будто делает ему огромное одолжение. Но у него не вышло сдержать желание почувствовать пальцы Адама, и Ронан перевернулся на живот и отобрал у Адама бутылку лосьона, чтобы сделать все самому, потому что тот действовал слишком медленно. Он шумно делал дрожащие вдохи, стоило Адаму вставить в него два пальца без лишней подготовки — как ему нравилось.

(Их первый раз таким гладким не был. Адам был так потрясен происходящим, что никак не мог сообразить, чем смазывать пальцы, так что Ронану пришлось ворчливо напомнить о подаренном ему лосьоне для рук; и они безуспешно испробовали три разных позы, пока Ронан наконец-то не лег на живот. Лосьона было угрохано так много, что он пропитал матрас, и затем в течение почти десяти минут абсолютно ничего не происходило, пока Ронан не подскочил будто ужаленный, и Адам в панике отстранился и начал спрашивать: “Что не так? Что я сделал?”

“Это называют простатой, Пэрриш,” — сорванным голосом ответил Ронан, изо всех сил вцепившись в простыни. — “Возможно, ты слышал”.

“О,” — ответил Адам, устыдившись собственной неопытности, но буквально через мгновение он уже вовсю пользовался этим новоприобретенным знанием, заставляя Ронана извиваться на простынях и вскрикивать низких хриплым голосом, да так отчаянно, что Адам испугался, не потревожат ли они приход этажом ниже. Он вытянул свободную руку, чтобы прикрыть Ронану рот — в отличие от Ронана, ему было не все равно, выселят ли его из Сент-Агнес — и Ронан взял два его пальца в рот и начал сосать, в ту же секунду же кончая на простыни. После он перевернулся на спину как можно дальше от устроенного ими бардака из простыней, лег, прикрыв лицо ладонями, и попытался отдышаться.

— Ты укусил меня, — сказал Адам, с огромным удовлетворением рассматривая глубокие ровные отпечатки зубов на своих пальцах

— Ты заслужил это за попытку меня убить, — парировал Ронан, которого трясло так сильно, что слышно было стук его зубов. Отказавшись помогать убраться на кровати, он вырубился, как только Адам постелил свежие простыни. Ронан проспал почти двенадцать часов, а когда проснулся, вся комната была завалена розами — и от стыда они не разговаривали друг с другом целых два дня.)

Ронаново терпение кончилось примерно через тридцать секунд.

— Давай, сделай уже это нахуй, Пэрриш, или — блядь, блядь, или я кончу без тебя, — пригрозил он ломаным голосом. Он звучал как пьяный, как когда он напивался в прошлом, напряженный и полный ярости, готовый вот-вот взорваться. Какая-то часть Адама, привыкшая защищаться, хотела подразнить Ронана за то, как ему это нравилось, как он просил его, полностью лишаясь самообладания, стоило Адаму лишь вставить в него пальцы. Погляди-ка на себя, умоляющего меня позволить тебе кончить, иногда думал он со смесью яростной гордыни, ликования и жестокости, но никогда не произносил этого вслух. Дикие приступы любви к Ронану причиняли ему боль, это чувство было ему настолько чуждо, оно затапливало его потоком, и у него было мало способов от него защититься. “Иногда я хочу поступать с тобой действительно дерьмово в моменты, когда больше всего тебя люблю”, однажды ночью признался он Ронану, на что тот ответил: “Добро пожаловать в мой мир, неудачник”. Ситуацию здоровой это не делало, но снижало его шансы внезапно самоуничтожиться и сделать или сказать что-то, что нельзя будет исправить.

— О мой бог, хорошо, дай мне гребанных десять секунд, — сказал он, вытаскивая пальцы, и полез искать коробку презервативов на полу. Его слегка потряхивало от нетерпения, нервов и возбуждения, и от того, как Ронан шептал: “Сделай уже это к хуям, Адам, давай, поторопись”, что он забыл все, усвоенное на уроках секспросвета. Первый презерватив порвался, когда он открывал упаковку, второй он натянул слишком туго, но даже не заметив этого. Ронан поднялся, встав на четвереньки, и Адам видел темные мокрые пятна на простыни под ним. Тонкая прозрачная жидкость текла с его члена на кровать, а мышцы подрагивали от нетерпения. “Я сделал это с ним”, подумал Адам, и опираясь рукой Ронану на спину, потому что осознание этого вскружило ему голову. Ощущения зашкаливали, накрывая его с головой, как часто бывало наедине с Ронаном, ведь Адам не мог заставить себя держать собственные барьеры высоко поднятыми, когда тот с таким энтузиазмом опускал свои.

Почувствовав прикосновение, Ронан перекатился на спину, притягивая Адама к себе.

— Вот так? — спросил Адам.

— Я хочу, — начал Ронан. Звучало, будто у этой фразы должно было быть продолжение: может, “я хочу к тебе прикоснуться”, но он так и не закончил ее. Адам не возражал. Ведь он и так представлял его во всех возможных вариантах, и ему нравилось, как раздвигались перед ним бедра Ронана. Он любил гладить ладонями его мягкую темную кожу, темные волосы и крепкие мышцы, когда вставал на колени между его ног и начинал входить в него.

Вначале Ронан дышал сорвано, и Адам разрывался между желанием наблюдать за его выражением лица и тем, как член пропадает в его теле. Он двигался медленно, больше потому что не хотел кончить, чем волнуясь об удобстве Ронана. Не приходилось сомневаться, что Ронан скажет, если ему будет неприятно, скорее всего, даже проиллюстрирует жестами. Но и без толчков и ругательств было очевидно, что все было хорошо: член Ронана дергался, лежа на его животе, а лицо расслабилось, и его рука, прежде крепко сжимавшая руку Адама, погладила его предплечье в жесте, означающем, что тому пора пошевеливаться.

— Все хорошо? — прошептал Адам.

— Да, — выдавил из себя Ронан.

Он притянул Ронана ближе к себе, не выпуская его бедра из своей хватки — что было верным решением, понял он с дрожью натянутого, как струна, возбуждения. Ронан задвигался вместе с ним, прикрыв глаза, и вцепился в простыни над своей головой. Адам наблюдал за ним с жадным восхищением: его длинное вытянутое тело, разложенное перед ним как живое произведение искусства, сокращающиеся мышцы и налитый кровью толстый член, взмах темных ресниц и его красивый рот. Адам восхищался им, но это было чистое восхищение без примесей гордости или самодовольства: он сделал это, Ронан такой из-за него, это роскошное удовольствие возможно благодаря ему. Он провел пальцами по члену Ронана — господи, как он обожал мокрую весомую тяжесть его в своей ладони и во рту; это не стало самым большим открытием, но все равно отворило в нем что-то новенькое — и Ронан распахнул глаза, глядя на руку Адама и тихо вскрикивая. Он отпустил простыни из своей хватки и потянулся вниз. Адам решил, что он хочет соединить их руки вместе и заставить его двигаться быстрее. Вместо этого, Ронан просто погладил пальцами костяшки адамовой руки. Это прикосновение, кажется, завело его еще больше, и он начал стонать, сначала где-то глубоко в горле, а потом звук поднимался все выше, превращаясь в мягкие хриплые стоны.

Адам вошел в него медленно и уверенно, наблюдая за ним с большим вниманием, чем уделял чему-либо в жизни. Каждый раз, думал он с восхищением, каждый раз Ронан делал ему подарок — позволял Адаму делать себя беспомощным от удовольствия. Возможно, именно поэтому он в итоге так никогда и не вел себя с Ронаном так ужасно, как боялся. Когда они были такими, лжи и тайнам не было места между ними, и, на удивление, это оставляло место для красивых вещей.

Ронан внезапно сжался вокруг него, снова вцепившись в простыни над головой и спрятав лицо в бицепс. Он задвигался вперед-назад между рукой Адама и его членом, и с придушенным диким криком кончил. Стоило ему почувствовать влажную сперму на своей руке, Адам перестал себя контролировать и, застигнутый врасплох собственным наслаждением, навалился на него сверху. Пульсирующее удовольствие расплылось по его телу, и как всегда он вступил в схватку с той частью себя, которая сопротивлялось этому удовольствию, а затем одержал победу за право отпустить себя.

Кончив, он тут же захотел быть ближе к Ронану — он всегда плотно обнимал его тело, руки и иногда даже ноги, запутываясь в них как вьюнок, прятал лицо в его шее, а свои тихие стоны — в его коже. Поначалу он думал, что хочет полностью потеряться в Ронане, чтобы они вдвоем стали единым целым, но дело было совсем не в этом. Скорее, он хотел делить с ним все пополам в этот момент: его удовольствие, контролируемый отказ от самоконтроля, его нагую душу — все это было ему так дорого. Он никогда не думал, что в нем останется место для другого человека. До Ронана. Он никогда не извинялся за это, и Ронан никогда над ним не смеялся — даже во время оргазма он просто крепко обнимал Адама, пока тот терял себя, дрожащий и переполненный чувствами до краев.

Постепенно до него дошло, что он слышит запах земли. Ослабляя свою хватку вокруг и внутри Ронана, он поднял голову и приподнялся, упираясь руками во влажный мох.

— Какого хуя? — глупо сказал он.

— Кажется, ты кончил так сильно, что изменил время и пространство, Пэрриш, — ухмыляясь, ответил Ронан. Он обожал, когда Адам матерился. Деревья дышали вокруг них, и Ронан слушал их с полуулыбкой.

— Что они говорят? — спросил Адам.

— Двойственный союз, — объяснил Ронан. — В снах и в жизни. Они счастливы, что мы соединены.

— Мы соединялись десятки раз до этого, — проворчал Адам.

— Кейбсвотер традиционна, — сказал Ронан. — Небось какая-нибудь хуйня про пестики и тычинки.

Адам расслабился и положил голову Ронану на грудь.

— Если они думают, что ты пестик в этой ситуации, это бы многое объяснило.

— Не подсказывай им лишнего, — проворчал Ронан, поглаживая его по волосам. — Я и так незамужняя мать-подросток.

Часть Кейбсвотер, в которую они попали, была им незнакома. Деревья были высокими, как секвойи, и толстыми, что не давало солнцу пробраться сквозь их кроны. Земля была покрыта одеялом мягкого влажного мха. Было по-летнему влажно; Адам вытер взмокший лоб о грудь Ронана, и тот проворчал: “Боже, гадость”. Пока он сонно наблюдал, мох забрался по стволу одного из деревьев, и на нем распустились белые цветы. Казалось, Адам не был таким спокойным никогда в жизни.

Он открыл рот и произнес:

## 4.

— Гэнси в списке смертников.

Ронан замер, и Адам задержал дыхание, ожидая, что сейчас его грубо оттолкнут. Он не был уверен, почему выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы признаться, хотя, наверное, разрушить что-то прекрасное просто одним своим существованием давно должно было стать для него нормой. Но после пары секунд пальцы Ронана вернулись к своему занятию.

— Я знаю, — сказал он.

— Откуда? — спросил Адам. Он почувствовал острое сосущее чувство в животе и был уверен, что сейчас расплачется: у него болело горло, и он был близок, так близок. Оставалось только надеяться, что Ронан предпочтет близко не присматриваться или не быть с ним чересчур добрым. Не то чтобы этого стоило серьезно опасаться.

— Я же не слепой нахуй? — переспросил Ронан. Нет, благодари небеса, опасности не наблюдалось. — Каждый раз, стоит Гэнси упомянуть пчел, ты выглядишь, будто готов грохнуться в обморок.

— Я не убью его, — сказал Адам. — То дерево показало мне видение, в котором это делал я, но я не… ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда…

— Прекрати нести пургу, Пэрриш, — грубо прервал его Ронан. — Какую бы хуйню ты там ни придумывал в своей голове, тебе нужно срочно от нее избавиться или ты случайно претворишь ее в жизнь. Мы спасем его, и ты, блядь, это знаешь.

Адам не был в этом так уверен, но он все равно закивал, прижавшись к груди Ронана, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он вернулся взглядом к дереву, на котором крохотные свежие зеленые ростки пробивались из белых цветков и опутывали соседнее дерево. За минуты оно успело создать целую сеть из ростков и бутонов. Адаму стало интересно, что же оно хотело поймать. Постепенно запутанные лианы вытянулись вовсе, дотягиваясь и падая вниз на землю, где Адам с Ронаном лежали друг на друге. Адам потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до ближайшей, и она небольно уколола его в палец.

Он проснулся в собственной кровати со ртом, полным листьев, завернутый в гору одеял, стоило его будильнику прозвенеть. 2:45, время собираться на работу, а он все еще не закончил эссе по “Сердцу тьмы”.

Но когда он выкарабкался из кровати и потопал в ванную, чтобы выплюнуть листья, и вернулся обратно к ворчливым стонам Ронана, доносящимся из-под одеял, эссе уже ждало его на столе. В нем было десять страниц вместе с введением и заключением, хотя в последний раз, когда он его работал над ним, там было всего шесть страниц основной части. Он бросил подозрительный взгляд на Ронана, но это были его собственные слова — которые он прикидывал написать, продумывая план работы.

— Что приключилось вчера ночью? — спросил он.

Ронанова рука появилась из-под одеяла, когда он потянулся.

— Ты выебал меня аж до Кейбсвотер, — зевнул он. — А дальше ничего не помню. Нет, погоди-ка... мне кажется, Кейбсвотер запихнула мне в ноздрю ебанную лианну.

— Та же фигня. Нам реально нужно обсудить с ней хоть какие-то границы, — подтвердил Адам, кладя на место бумажки и отгибая край одеял, чтобы забраться обратно в кровать. Они больше не были голыми, что в какой-то степени напрягало не меньше, чем листья у него во рту и законченное эссе. На Ронане были трусы и фланелевая рубашка, которая принадлежала то ли Адаму, то ли Гэнси, но точно не ему самому, и когда Адам забрался руками под рубашку, чтобы согреться, Ронан натянул ее на него, завернув во фланель их обоих.

— Ты идешь на историю? — приглушенно спросил он, уткнувшись во фланель и кожу Ронана.

— Нет.

— Я, наверное, захочу с тобой целоваться после, чтобы не уснуть, — сказал он.

— Не пытайся подкупить меня, Пэрриш. Люди покруче тебя не смогли, — предупредил его Ронан, но Адам уже знал, что он придет.

Он дал себе еще три минуты, слушая, как Ронан засыпает обратно, как становится глубже его дыхание, а руки расслабляются, а потом выбрался из его объятий и оделся. Ему нужно было шесть минут, чтобы выйти за дверь, и он справился за пять, он вел машину в темноте, пока стекла его машины размораживались. Было тяжело просыпаться так рано, но как только он оказывался в машине, ему становилось будто все равно. Под худи он надел одну из ронановских маек, и она была мягкой и теплой, и пахла совсем как он, что заставляло его улыбнуться, хотя он пытался это скрыть.

Ничего не будет хорошо, шептал голос в его глухом ухе. Ты знаешь, что не будет; ты знаешь, что за тобой придут.

Но в первый раз в жизни он был не согласен.


End file.
